projectrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Soldier
The core of XCOM, the unit relies on a large military force for their global operations. Without them XCOM cannot carry out any of their missions and protect the Earth from various threats. Roles and Command Structure XCOM's military force serves a multitude of functions; first and formost they take on missions around the globe, driving off various threats against the security of the planet and also enforce XCOM's internal base security. Soldiers are organised into several squads, all organised and deployed from Mission Command under the lead of the Commander. Each team is assigned a Skyranger for rapid deployment and individual equipment loadouts are made available to each team member. In the field all soldiers receive orders directly from Mission Command, in some cases some team members may advise on situations due to their specialisations. Equipment All military personnel are issued with their own personalised loadouts, consisting of several different pieces to make full use of their skills. ;*Armor :The main source of a soldier's protection, many different types of armor can be issued to soldiers to allow for multiple combat functions. Like any kind of protective clothing, armor's primary purpose is to provide personal protection from hazards on the battlefield. However, may suits are fitted with secondary functions to increase mobility, stealth or health. ;*Weapons :A large variety of weapons are available to soldiers, varying from short range pistols to long range sniper rifles and launchers. Most soldiers will be equipped at least two weapons: a primary for normal operations and a secondary for backup. Some may take additional weapons and even custom-made non-standard ones as well if needed. ;*Equipment :Some soldiers may take extra equipment with them for support functions such as first aid or engineering. These extra items may be built into the user's armor for convenience. Classes While the overall branch is thoroughly trained in general military discipline, a variety of specialized classes operate within XCOM. The ultimate goal is to produce teams consisting of soldiers who can adapt to every situation due to the sum skill of the team. ;*Assault :The front-line force of any team, assault class focuses on speed and close range combat. Flushing enemy forces out of cover for allies to pick off and moving away before they can retaliate. ;*Field Engineer :A tactical fighter, field engineers use brains over brawn and are relied on by the rest of the team for in-field repairs and other technical expertise. Field engineers provide a strong advantage to their team but are still capable of holding their own. ;*Heavy :All squads require the use of heavy weapons or demolitions at some point. The heavy class specialises the biggest and most powerful weapons available, ranging in role from heavy anti-infantry to small-scale artillery. ;*Infiltrator :While most classes take the direct approach, infiltrators rely on distraction and disorganisation to move into key positions before dealing critical blows to the enemy force. ;*MEC Trooper :A potent cybernetic-based class, MEC troopers use specialised suits to bring even heavier weapons to bear in the field while taking much higher amounts of punishment than regular infantry. ;*Sniper :Long distance fighters, snipers are trained to take out the target from ranges normally considered impossible. With deadly accuracy and high-powered rifles they easily take out enemies beyond the range of detection. ;*Support :Not all forces are meant to stand on the front line, support troops provide cover fire for allies as well as ensuring medical aid is administered quickly. With a strong support force a team can withstand far more punishment than normal. Specializations ;*Psionic :Some soldiers may additionally display powerful mental abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis. Considered by some as "more than human", psionics' main role is using a range of telepathic skills to mentally dominate the battlefield. MEC Specializations ;*Assault :Much like the infantry counterpart, Assault MECs are a nigh-on unstoppable front line force. Capable of devastating cover and disrupting enemy formations in lightning-fast a blitz. ;*Heavy :A MEC's size and strength grants considerably heavier weapons to be brought onto the field, normally requiring multiple regular soldiers. Borderline one-man-armies, Heavy MECs can easily devastate areas with overwhelming firepower. ;*Sniper :A more unorthodox variant, Sniper MECs function in a similar style to their infantry versions but focus more on delivering weapon fire with considerable accuracy. While a MEC does not have the same level of subtlety, their enhanced aim and heavier weapon make them a force to be reckoned with. ;*Support :Cover fire can be a matter of life-or-death in certain situations, thus the Support MEC can move into areas under heavy fire and provide backup with minimal effort. MECs can shrug off fire far more easily and thus can serve as powerful defensive aids. See Also *List of Soldiers Category:Occupation